Nemetrix Ben and Omnitrix Gwen
by Earth Beast
Summary: When Gwen gian the Omnitrix, Ben gain something else, the Omnitrix's counterpart, Nemetrix. BenXHarem, GwenXKevin. BenXGwen partnership. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Dislikely Cousins

This is the challegne made by SaurusRock625.

What's going on this this, When Gwen clam the Omnitrix, Ben clam it's sister; the Nemetrix. How would this change around and will Ben use the Nemetrix without losing control?

Also I try to come up a new villain; a huntress that's after the Nemetrix while Vilgax(Which Vilgax, the Gwen 10 version or normal version?) goes after the Omnitrix.

BenXHarem and GwenXKevin

Now then on with the story!

Nemetrix Ben and Omnitrix Gwen

Chapter 1: Dislikely Cousins

Outside space, a small spaceship fly by, chasing by a large ship. The big ship keeps on firing. The small ship suddenly set off in hyperdrive, follow secondly by the big ship.

(Meanwhile on Earth)

A ten years old brown hair boy name Ben Tennyson got out the school and wal right in front of his bullies; Cash Murray and J.T. Few seconds after that, poor Ben is left hanging on a tree by his underwear. Just then an Elderly woman arrive near Ben.

"Ben, how on earth did you get up there and what happen to you?" Elderly woman asked.

"Oh, hi grandma Verdona. Well..." Ben started.

"Let me guess, bullies again?" Verdona Tennyson asked.

Ben embarrassingly nodded. Verdona shake her head before she got Ben down.

"Come now. A nice cross-country summer vacation with me and Grandpa Max will cheer you up." Verdona said with a smile.

Ben smile went wider.

(Few moments later)

A RV arrive in front of the school where Ben and his grandmother are. Ben and Verdona climb on when Ben see somethi- I mean someone he don't like!

"What is she doing here?!" Ben asked while point at a orange hair girl name Gwen Tennyson; Ben's cousin.

"For your information Dweeb, this wasn't my idea. Someone persuaded my mother this would be a good experience for me." Gwen said.

Ben look at his grandmother, since she favour Gwen over Ben.

"Don't look at me, Ben. I didn't talk with your auntie." Verdona said as she head to the passenger seat.

"Grandpa, you didn't?" Ben asked.

"I thought it would be fun if your cousin come along this summer. Is that a problem?" Max asked.

"With these two dislike each other... yes." Verdona said.

Max sit on the driver seat and drive his RV off. Ben and Gwen are sitting down, glaring at each other.

"Just my luck. Having a road trip with Grandma and Grandpa and now having to stuck with Freak with her big butt." Ben said.

"Hey! First of all, I have summer plans but instead, I have to enjoy it with you, Doofus. Second of all, my butt isn't big!" Gwen said.

"Geek!"

"Jerk!"

"Something tells me, it's going to be a long summer." Max said.

"Really, you think?" Verdona asked in a joke.

(Night time)

The Tennysons arrive at the campsite for the night and Ben and Gwen sit on the picnic table as Max carry a bowl.

"Meal time." Max said as he put the bowl on the table...

A bowl that seems to be full of white worms.

"Uh, Grandpa, what is that?" Ben asked.

"Nothing like a nice living worms that make a good start of the summer!" Max said proudly.

"Can we just have burgers?" Gwen asked.

"Nonsense. This will-"

"Max Tennyson! What did I say about forcing our grandkids to eat live worms?" Verdona asked in angry tone.

"Not to." Max said in fear of his wife.

"You did remember to bright normal food for them, didn't you?" Verdona asked.

"Well...no." Max just said.

Verdona sighed in annoy.

"Don't kids, till we get to the shop, we'll use cereal for time being." Verdona said with a smile.

"Thanks, Grandma!" B and G said.

"As for you Max, when we get home after summer, you'll be sleeping on the sofa for 2 months." Verdona said.

"Yes, dear." Max said.

As Max and his wife enter the RV which is called the Rust Bucket, Ben lead to Gwen.

"Good thing Grandma join us." Ben whispered.

"I agree. I won't know what would happen or how we go on without food." Gwen said.

(Meanwhile)

Back with the small ship, it's just arrive near Earth with the large ship still on it's tail.

(Inside the large ship)

"Target lock-on." One of the Drones said.

"Fire at will. I want the Omnitrix, now." a Squid-like Humanoid name, Vilgax said.

"And the Nemetrix, sir?" A blue crab-like creature name Dr. Psychobos asked.

"I'll not tack any chances. It can never be control." Vilgax said.

(Outside)

Suddenly, an other large ship appear in front of the small ship.

(Inside the large ship number two)

"Are you sure, this ship has the Nemetrix I'm after the minute I heard about?" A silver lioness-like humanoid name Zada asked.

"AFFIRMATIVE, MA'AM. THE NEMETRIX IS INSIDE THE SHIP." A computer said.

"Then, I want it. Open Fire!" Zada said.

(Outside)

Two large ships fire a powerful beam at the small ship which even damaged, fire back at two large ships. Three ships are now damages. The small ship launch two small ball shape pods toward the Earth.

(Meanwhile)

Ben sat on the ground, playing his video-game while Gwen sit far away as possible, tapping on her laptop. Just then, Max walk to them.

"Come on now, you two. We are all in this together. Why do we have fun?" Max said.

"Or not?" Gwen asked in joke.

"I'm going for the walk. See you later, Geek." Ben said as he head out.

Verdona watches her grandson leaves before turn to stare at her granddaughter.

"What?" Gwen asked.

Verdona just keep on staring.

"Fine." Gwen said with a sigh before she got up and went after Ben.

"What do you want?" Ben asked as Gwen got to his side.

"Just want to spend some time with my cousin." Gwen said.

"...Grandma made you, didn't she?" Ben asked.

"Yeah." Gwen said.

With Max and Verdona, they high five.

With Ben and Gwen, they walk through the woods.

"Oh man. Maybe summer school won't be such a bad idea." Ben said.

"It's not walking in the park for me as well, Dweep. I planed to going to the mall with my friends." Gwen said.

Ben then look up and saw two shooting stars.

"Cool! Shooting stars!" Ben said.

The 'shooting stars suddenly, turn towards them then before impact, they went different ways, one to the left and one to the right.

"What kind of shooting stars were they?!" Ben asked in scared.

"I-I don't know. We better check them. I'll take the right, you take the left." Gwen said.

"Why do you get the right one?" Ben asked.

"Because I'm always right, Dweep." Gwen said while stick her tongue before went off.

Ben groaned in annoy.

(We know what the Omnitirx did, so we'll skip Gwen and go straight to Ben when he found the Nemetrix.)

Ben arrive in the crater and guess what, fall in. In the centre of the crater, is a ball shape pod. The top of the pod open, reversing...

"A watch?" Ben asked.

Indeed, a watch. A black stabilizer style watch with four red spikes on the knuckles side. On the back hand side, is odd liking faceplate, it look like a open mouth with sharp teeth with red in the middle.

"What kind of the watch is that? And what it doing out of space?" Ben asked.

Decide to take it to Grandpa Max, Ben pick up the pod, climb out of the crater and head off. A while later in the forest, Ben saw Gwen, waving her left arm like crazy.

"What are you doing, freak?" Ben asked.

"Trying to get this stupid watch thing off!" Gwen said, showing the watch to Ben.

A very big wristwatch, Dark blue and light blue in color, with a dark blue dial in the middle/watch face which has a pink hourglass shape on it.

"When did you get this?" Ben asked.

"It was inside the pod that crash landed. I was about to touch it when suddenly it latches itself onto my wrist and it wouldn't come off. I try everything and nothing seem to take this off. Then just after it attach to me, it change colours from black, grey and green to Dark blue, light blue and pink, matching my shirt." Gwen said.

"Wow. That sounds awesome." Ben said.

Gwen took her thumb and index finger, and pushed the buttons on the sides of the faceplate. This caused the faceplate to beep and spring up.

"Whoa." Gwen whispered.

The two halves of the hourglass merged in the middle to form a diamond shape. After that happened, an dinosaur looking shadow appeared in the diamond. Against her better judgement, Gwen placed her right hand on the faceplate, and gently pushed it down.

Gwen was engulfed in a flash of pink light, and the watch was absorbed into the girl's arm! Gwen could feel herself transforming into something completely different. She grow bigger till she's 12 feet tall and become a dinosaur like creature. She have finger-like nails with four fingers, a long dinosaur-like tail and have five spikes on her head; two each sides and one on her head. She wears a blue loincloth with dark blue spots and bones bracelets. Her new body has a bright red skin with a dark tan underbelly from the neck down and pink Eyes. The mark from the watch that looks like a cat symbol, relocated on her left shoulder.

Naturally, any ten year old would've been freaking out right now. And Gwen was no exception. she did what all girls in her age group would've done in this situation. She screamed.

Ben scream as he turn to see her Cousin unknowly what just happen.

"Monster!" Ben yelled.

"WHAT?! WHERE!?" Gwen/dino creature asked with her deep voice, as she look around and found nothing. "Dweep, don't scare me like that!"

"...Gwen? What happen?" Ben asked.

"I think the watch turn me into this." Gwen asked before put on a smile as she look at her cousin. "I think I'm up for juggles." Gwen said.

"What do y-" Ben was cut off by Gwen pick him up and starting to juggle with him.

"This is fun." Gwen said.

However, while the juggle game goes on, the stabilizer watch fly out of the pod and land on Ben's right hand, snap shut tight on it. Ben's new watch starting glowing and beeping.

Gwen not knowing what's going on, hold Ben up like he's a trophy. Suddenly after a big red flash, Ben starting to feel heavy to Gwen collapse under something bigger than her. Gwen crawl out, turn and see what Ben should be...

Instead, a creature stand as it's getting up, where Ben should be. It's seventy two feet tall, a segmented purple and gray body, and a head resembling the skull of a Tyrannosaurus or a Carnotaurus with a horn on his forehead. It had four theropod legs, and six small arms with two clawed fingers on them. It's tail had a red tip, and four red spikes at the end like those of a stegosaurus. It's eyes were glowing red, but it wore black collar with red spikes. The mark of Ben's new watch relocated on the collar.

"Ben? Well, look like we both had something from the watches." Gwen said.

Gwen suddenly jump away as Ben's new form try to take a big bite at her.

"Hey! Watch it, Dweep!" Gwen said.

'Ben' didn't seem to listen as it try bitting her again.

"Ben? Ok, Jokes over!" Gwen said.

'Ben' just stare at her in hungry look.

"Ben? OK, I'm sorry I did that. Ben? BEN!" Gwen said before jump away again to dodge the big mouth.

"Alright, cousin. You're asking for it for a long time!" Gwen said.

With that, Gwen and 'Ben' charge at each other for their first battle!

(And Ta-Da! There you are, two mitirxs, one for each Tennyson cousins. But look like Ben really wants to eat his own cousin! I know they don't like each other much but there's no reason for Ben to eat Gwen. Anyway, SaurusRock625, I hope you like it. Everyone, here the Alien List;

Gwen: Heatblast, Humungousaur, Crashhopper, Ball Weevil, Greymatter, Brainstorm, Ditto, Armodrillo, Stinkfly, and Big Chill.

Ben: Tyrannopede, Mucilator, Vicetopus, Panuncian, Psycholeopterran, Slamworm, Buglizard, Crabdozer, Terroranchula, and Omnivoracious

See you all soon!) 


	2. Chapter 2: Alien Predator VS Alien Prey

Nemetrix Ben and Omnitrix Gwen

Chapter 2: Alien Predator VS Alien Prey

Outside space, the large ship is floating near Earth.

"They found no Omnitrix?!" Vilgax asked inside his tube.

"Not to worry, my lord. The Omnitrix has just activated on Earth. Along with the Nemetrix." Dr Psychobos said by the computer.

"Excellent. Send the Drones to the Earth." Vilgax ordered.

"Yes, sir. Sending the drones now." Dr Psychobos said.

Few robots leaves the ship and head straight for Earth.

(Meanwhile)

Gewn and 'Ben' charge at each other. 'Ben' open his jaws wide to take a bite on Gwen. However, Gwen manage to jump over and land on 'his' back. 'Ben' hopping around like a bunny, trying to to Gwen off while Gwen rides on him like a cowgirl.

"Dweep! What's got into you?!" Gwen asked.

No answer as 'Ben' hit the tree, knock Gwen off. 'Ben' turn to his cousin and let out his might roar.

(Meanwhile)

Max and Verdona sit on the deck chairs when they heard a roar.

"What was that?!" Verdona asked.

"It's coming from the forest." Max said.

With that, they both head to the forest.

(Meanwhile)

Gwen got up, only to be hit on the face by 'Ben's' tail. Gwen pull the tree of the ground and swing on 'Ben's' head only to have the tree broke off and 'Ben' doesn't seem to be in pain.

"Uh oh."Gwen said.

With that, 'Ben whack 'his' head at Gwen, sending few feet away.

Gwen land by the lake. 'Ben' charge through the trees, going after 'his' food.

"Ok. First, the watch attach to my wrist, second, it turn me into a dinosaur like monster and then suddenly, Ben turn into a giant bug-dino looking monster and try to bite me...Or eat me! Na. I'm being silly." Gwen said.

'Ben' got through and bite Gwen. However, a little while later, Gwen manage to open 'Ben's' mouth, but it might not last long.

"Then again. I could be right." Gwen said.

Gwen manage to slip out and landed on the ground.

"It's no use. What ever that creature is, it's definitely not Ben. I better get out of here and hide till I come up with a plan." Gwen said.

With that, she made a good run for it. But 'Ben' is right at her tail, not planning to lose 'his' dinner.

(Meanwhile)

Max and Verdona walk through the forest.

"I think that whatever it was, it's gone now." Verdona said.

Suddenly, a dinosaur-like creature run pass Tennyson grandparents.

"Max, wasn't that-" Verdona was cut off by the arriving of a bigger dinosaur-like creature, forcing them to jump out of the way.

"What in space is going on around here?!" Verdona asked.

"Good question. Come on." Max said as he and his wife run after them.

(Meanwhile)

Gwen arrive at the campsite where caravans, RVs, and motorhomes. Gwen come up an idea, stand in front of the caravan, waiting for the right moment. 'Ben' coming in fast, opening 'his' mouth. Gwen suddenly jump the side as 'Ben' snap shut but miss her and got 'his' mouth inside the caravan. Gwen run to hide behind largest RV as 'Ben' shake 'his' head, try to get his mouth free. Once 'he's' free by smashing the caravan, 'Ben' sniff around, looking for 'his' food. 'He' then went off.

Gwen slowly look over the RV, looking for her crazy cousin. The only things she see are birds and some people returning from god knows where. Knowing she need to hide until she can find a way to turn her back to normal, Gwen turn only to see 'BEN' ARRVING FROM BEHIND! Gwen scream as 'Ben' about to bite her. Gwen quick thinking, grab the RV behind her, and hold it in front, letting 'Ben' bite it and pin 'his' mouth open as she runs. 'Ben' after a while, crush the RV and went after Gwen again.

(Meanwhile)

Max and Verdona arrive, only to run a dinosaur-creature.

"Doll, get behind me." Max said as he pick up the stick.

"Grandpa! It's me; Gwen." Dino said.

"GWEN?!" Max and Verdona asked.

"What happen?" Verdona asked.

"Well, me and Ben was walking when two space pods crashed near us. We checked one each and in mine, there's a odd looking watch. It suddenly jump on my wrist and when I try to get it off, I sudden turn into a 12 feet all dinosaur like creature." Gwen said.

*ROAR!*

The Tennysons turn and see a dino-bug creature pushing the trees down as 'he' charging to Gwen.

"You know what. I had enough of running. So, bring it on!" Gwen said.

Gwen got under 'Ben' and flip 'him' over, nearly landing on her grandparents.

"Careful, Gwen!" Max said.

"Sorry." Gwen said.

'Ben' slowly got up as Gwen jump on 'his' back again. Try as 'his' might, 'Ben' could not get off this time.

"Ride on, cowgirl!" Verdona said.

'Ben' suddenly flip around, throwing Gwen over. Max and Verdona went to check on Gwen.

"You're ok?" Verdona asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. LOOK OUT!" Gwen yelled as she push her grandparents away and roll away as 'Ben' slam 'his' tail.

However, 'Ben' swing 'his' tail and hit Gwen right to the tree, flatting her like a pancake. Gwen sit up, shaking her head.

"I'll feel that in the morning." Gwen said.

Max and Verdona head to Gwen when suddenly, 'Ben' shoot a thick, strong web silk from his horn, wrapping Gwen and her grandparents in a sticky cocoon.

Within the cocoon, Gwen and her grandparents were trying to get out before things got ugly. Unfortunately, the more they struggled against the webbing, the denser it seemed to get.

"That's strong silk." Max said.

"Not helping, Grandpa." Gwen said.

Gwen, Max and Verdona just kept struggling against their bonds. They knew that if they didn't get free in time, they'd just be a takeout order for that creature. Then Max notice something.

"Hey, where's Ben?" Max asked.

"Well...Funny thing you should asked." Gwen said a bit of nervous.

Suddenly, they were almost impaled by creature's sharp, dagger-like teeth! It ended up ripping the cocoon off the ground and shake it a bit. A while later, 'Ben' throw the cocoon to few feet away, ripping a small hole on it. Verdona pop her head out as 'Ben' charge to the cocoon with drooling mouth open.

"Not good." Verdona whispered as she close her eyes.

'Ben' was just about to take a bite when suddenly, Ben stops then stare at Verdona.

"Grandma?" Creature asked in deeper voice.

Verdona open her eyes and stare the creature in shock!

"Ben?! Is that you?!" Verdona asked.

Ben nodded.

"What happen?" Verdona asked.

"Well, while I was walking with that Big Butt Dweep..."

"HEY!" Gwen's voice from the Cocoon.

"There were two cool space pods. I went to see one and inside was odd, stabilizer looking watch. I pick up the pod and carried to find Gwen to see what she found on her part. When I did find her, she was trying to get that other odd looking watch off but it doesn't seem to come off. Then suddenly, Gwen turn into a dinosaur creature. Then she pick me up and throw me around like a juggle ball."

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Max and Verdona asked in angry tone.

"While that happen, that stabilizer watch fly out and land on my hand. Then before I knew it, it started to beep and glow. Then my mind was black til now." Ben finished.

"I see. Well, look like you're back to normal. Now, how about get me, Grandpa Max and Gwen out of this cocoon?" Verdona asked.

Ben nodded as he rip peace of the web with his mouth.

(Moment later)

Gwen, Max and Verdona were free and with Ben, sit or in Ben's case, lay around the fire.

"It would seem that Ben's watch has Biofeedback which his body couldn't handle it until now. That's why Ben was out of control, because he was not in control." Max said.

"And Ben wasn't perpared because Gwen decide to misused her watch on Ben, before he went to bigger creature and nearly got eaten." Verdona said.

"I'm in trouble, an't I?" Gwen asked.

"A lot of trouble. When we find a way to change you and Ben back... Well, let just say, you won't be able to sit for few months." Verdona said.

Gwen gulped.

"And during the battle, you wrecked the caravan, RV and causing the people to panic." Verdona said.

"Hey! I wasn't myself. I swear!" Ben said as he eat sausages.

"We believe you." Max said as his wife nodded.

"Are we going to stay as monsters for the rest of our life." Gwen asked.

"You two are not monsters. You are aliens." Max said.

Ben & Gwen stare at their grandfather suspiciously as Verdona stare at her husband nervously.

"Uh, I mean look at yourself, what else could you two be?" Max asked.

"Normally I wouldn't be glad to be bigger than freak, but I don't want to be that much bigger! How was I suppose to play sumo slammer games if my arms are too small? And where am I suppose to sleep since I'm far too big to fit in the Rust Bucket?" Ben asked.

"Calm down, Ben. We'll figure it out." Verdona said.

Suddenly...

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP BEEEEP!*

Beeping sound is comeing from Gwen's cat like symbol on her left shoulder and with the flash of purple, Gwen transform back to normal.

"Hey! I'm me again." Gwen said.

"Lucky you." Ben said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure..."

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEP!*

Verdona was cut off by the other beeping sound, this time from Ben's collar that hold the mark of Ben's watch. Suddenly, Ben shrunk until he become normal human.

"I'm me as well!" Ben said.

"For once, that good news. I never want to see that creature again." Gwen said.

Ben then, try to get that watch off, but it's stay put!

"I can't get it off." Ben said.

"Now you how I feel." Gwen said as she look at her new watch.

"You two better not miss around with them, especially you, Ben, till we can figure out what is going on. Max and I well head at the crash site. You two wait here." Verdona said.

(And done for this chapter. Now about Gwen's Omnitrix and Ben's Nemetrix...

Gwen's: Just like the one in Ben 10 Omniverse.

Ben: Just like Albedo's Ultimatrix from Omniverse only in different colour and have spikes.

I hope you like it. See you all soon!) 


	3. Chapter 3: Second try and against the ro

Nemetrix Ben and Omnitrix Gwen

Chapter 3: Second try and against the robots.

Ben was checking with his watch like gauntlet.

"Hey, Doofus!" Gwen said from behind.

Ben jump as he turn around.

"Buzz off, geek." Ben said.

"Grandma said not to mess around with it." Gwen said.

"Really? Then why do you sneaking around and mess around yours?" Ben said.

"I wasn't sneaking around!" Gwen said even thought her face said otherwise.

"Look. If we can figure how these things work...And me not losing control, we can save everyone and be team of heroes. I can not believe I just saying that." Ben said.

"Well, for once Doofus, you might have a point." Gwen said.

Gwen look at her watch which change back to bright pink, meaning it's fully charged.

"Ok, last time, I just push the button like this." Gwen said.

Gwen activated the watch, and the hourglass turned into a diamond shape again. This time, a different shadow appeared in the middle of it. When Gwen pressed down on the faceplate, she was once again engulfed in a flash of pink light.

Gwen's body grow till she's like 14 years old, her skin turn green and become exoskeleton, small head crest, low knees, significantly large hind limbs, has a green film connected to her leg joints and legs. She still have her orange hairstyle and has pink eyes. She's now wears a blue overalls with dark blue stripes all over. The Cat symbol is on her right shoulder.

"A Grasshopper? Really?" Ben asked.

"Oh, shut up, Dweep. It's not like I know what aliens are in the watch." Gwen said.

Ben look at his gauntlet which used to have a close mouth, now it's open. Ben place his hand on the dial and surprisedly, the dial can turn and when it did suddenly, a light shoot upward from the faceplate and within the light is a hologram of a full body lizard like creature.

"Cool." Ben said.

Ben rise his hand...

"Ben, no! You'll lose control!" Gwen yelled in fear.

No way she want to go through that again!

And slams his hand on the hologram.

Ben was engulfed in a flash of red light, and the Gauntlet was absorbed into the boy's arm! Ben's body begin to transform, his body bend till he on four, his arms become front legs, hands and feet become lizard like feet with three claws, his every body has become a white, black and red lizard-like creature. His head is black, with a white patch on each side. Located on these, are four red eyes, two on each side, have sharp teeth and the gums protrude in his lower jaw and he have a row of red spikes running down his back, which also has a black stripe. They have four legs and black feet, each ending in 3 red claws and a red marked tail tip. Around his neck, is black collar with red spikes with a watch like dial on it.

"Well, not bad, for a crazy lizard." Gwen said.

'Ben' turn to see Gwen before slowly, made his way to 'his' cousin, licking 'his' lips.

"Ben...? Un oh." Gwen said as she move back to her back hit the tree.

'Ben' move slowly till 'he' close to her then open 'his mouth...

"BOO!" Lizard just said.

Gwen scream and jump up the tree, holding tightly on the branch. Ben throw on his back and laugh so hard.

"You should see the look on your face. So priceless." Ben said while laughing.

"Ben! That wasn't funny!" Gwen said in angry tone.

"Sorry, but it was too funny to resist." Ben said with a lizard's smile.

Suddenly, missiles appear from nowhere and destroy the tree Gwen is on. Gwen manage to jump out of the way and land near Ben.

"What was that?" Gwen said.

As if the answer arrive, two robots coming in hard.

"This answer your question?" Ben asked.

The Drones open fire at them but Ben and Gwen jump away.

"This alien must have something cool!" Ben said.

One of the robot got in front. A fly flies pass, under Ben's lizard nose...

"Ah...ah...ah...AH CHOOO!" Ben sneezed...

And suddenly release yellow fog out of his mouth, nearly cover all area. The robot firing but it seems it couldn't see without right equipment. Ben after covered himself in fog, jump to nearby tree.

"Fog making breath? Cool." Ben said.

(Meanwhile)

Outside space, a animal like ship is floating few meters away from Vilgax.

"So, someone has the Nemetrix and use it. I pity on those who lost their mind because of the Nemetrix." Zada said who in bandages all over.

Zada just push the button and a fly like bot fly around out of the hole that open.

"Go to that planet and find the Nemetrix." Zada said.

The fly-bot fly out to Earth. A while later, the fly-bot arrive to see the battle.

"What?! Someone CAN control the Nemetrix?! How is that possible?!" Zada said before shake her head. "Does not matter, sooner or later, whoever that creature is, will lose it's mind."

(Meanwhile)

Max and Verdona are on the centre between two crash sites.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Max said.

Just then, older Tennysons heard explosion not far from them.

"Now what?" Verdona asked.

(Meanwhile)

Gwen hopping around, dodging lasers and missiles.

"Man, what now?" Gwen asked.

Suddenly, Gwen leap over the edge!

"NOT GOOD!" Gwen yelled as she fall...

But a white tail shoot out and Gwen grab it.

"Never fear, Fogzard is here." Ben or as he call this alien from, Fogzard said.

"Fogzard? Seriously, giving your alien forms a name?" Gwen asked.

"If we going to be heroes, we must not use our real names." Fogzard said.

"Well, you had your point. Then what do you call this alien form?" Gwen asked, pointing at herself.

"Crashhopper." Fogzard said.

"Hummm. Not bad, I guess. Crashhopper it is then." Crashhopper said.

Suddenly, a laser shoot pass between them. The robot that was chasing Crashhopper, is charging.

"As much I hate to say this, but we need to work together." Crashhopper said.

Fogzard look at the branch then nodded. Fogzard flip Crashhopper to his front claws and with his tail, grab the branch. Then, together, they spin round and round, having Crashhopper kicking the robot till it got it's head kick off...

Right to the small Fly-bot, destroy it!

(Meanwhile)

"Hey! My fly-bot! And just when the show got interesting." Zada said.

(Meanwhile)

Fogzard let go of the branch and land on the destroying robot, and with his sharp teeth, rip few bits off. The devices starting to beeping. Fogzard and Crashhopper jump off as the robot explode. Then after Crashhopper went purple flash, both her and Fogzard turn back to Ben and Gwen.

"That was cool!" Ben said.

But unfortunately, the second robot is still online and aim his laser gun at Tennyson cousins when a large branch hit the robot, shutting it down. It was Verdona.

"Keep you killing weapon away from my Grandkids!" Verdona said.

(A while later)

The Tennysons are inside the Rust Bucket.

"We told you kids not to mess around with these till we know what those things are." Max said.

"Sorry. But I figure out how this thing works. You push the button, when faceplate up, turn the dial to select alien, press down the faceplate then there you have it, you become one of ten aliens." Gwen said.

"And mine; you just twists the dial, and a full body hologram appears on the faceplate, place you hand on it and there! You become one of ten other, bigger aliens." Ben said.

"What about you manage to control your alien forms?" Verdona asked.

"I...haven't figure that one out yet." Ben said.

"Just as we haven't figure out how we stay in aliens and not turning into us." Gwen said.

Verdona and Max look at each other.

"Well, with the devices that powerful, we better help you two learn, fast." Max said.

"And I have to say, I'm very impressive over your teamwork." Verdona said.

"Thanks Grandma." Ben said.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're under attack by a robot!" A man's voice said from the radio.

"Must the same robots that attack us." Ben said.

"They must be after these devices." Gwen said while looking on her watch.

"We need to help them!" Ben said.

"Hold on. What can we possibly do?" Gwen asked.

Ben look at his gauntlet then smile.

(While later)

Tennysons arrive near where the robot is. Ben and Gwen look at their devices which now turn pink/open mouth like symbol, then look at each other and nodded. Gwen went first.

Gwen activated the watch, and the hourglass turned into a diamond shape again. Gwen twist the dial till she stop at the shadow of what seem to be a Fiery Humanoid.

"Let's try this one." Gwen said.

With that, Gwen pressed down on the faceplate and she is engulfed in a flash of pink light.

Gwen got taller, composed of a bright inner magma body covered by very dark red rocks, fire-based entity, curved figure, her chest is larger, her face is longer and more curved, considerably skinnier forearms and slight oval-like feet with only two toes and one back toe. The Cat symbol watch mark is on her chest.

"Cool!" Ben said.

"I agree. So, Ben, if you think we should give alien heroes some name, what do you call this one?" Gwen asked.

"Mmmmm...Heatblast!" Ben said.

"Sounds...good. Heatblast it is." Heatblast said.

"Ok. My turn!" Ben said.

With that, Ben turn the dial and just like before, a light shoot upward from the faceplate and within the light is holograms. Ben twist the dial till he see a cat/hyena like creature.

"Here we go." Ben said.

With that, Ben rise his hand and slams his hand on the hologram. Ben is engulfed in a flash of red light.

Ben grow bigger and his body bend till he on four, his arms become front legs, hands and feet become paws with sharp claws, a tail with a sharp hook at the end of it, fangs like a saber tooth tiger, mane like a dire wolf, and a small horn on the top of his nose. His stomach hair is a crimson red, while their back hair is black and his eyes are red with black slits. Around his neck, is black collar with red spikes with a watch like dial on it. Ben let out his lion-like roar.

"Ben, you still you?" Heatblast asked.

"Who else." Ben asked, "And just call me Sapard."

"So, we can guess what Gwen's do but what does yours do?" Verdona asked.

"...I don't know. But I bet it going to be cool." Sapard said.

(Meanwhile)

At the campsite, A 40 feet tall humanoid features robot with three insectoid legs. The Tennysons have arrive.

"Look like papa bot this time. We'll handle gear-head, you get everyone out of here." Sapard said.

The giant robot grab the ranger with it's large claw.

"Hey, nut-head! Try picking someone with more fire power!" Heatblast said.

The giant robot turn and stare at her and her animal partner, or more likely, Heatblast only.

The robot fire a big laser beam from it's arm/hand while Heatblast fire her beam of fire and both beams collide. Sapard went on attack, stretched out his claws to scratch the bot when the robot cancel the collide and jump up, spins it's three legs before begain to fall on Sapard who in panic, went three ways... THREE WAYS!

That's right. because Sapard has duplicated himself to three.

"Cloning trick? Cool." Sapard said.

Heatblast create a big fireball and throw it to the robot who turn and fire a beam at her. Heatblast was sent to the tree, knocking it down, where her Grandmother is standing. But thankfully, Sapard push Verdona away as Heatblast come.

"Gra-I mean, ma'am, are you alright?" Sapard asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Verdona said.

Suddenly, the robot grab Heatblast...

"Uh oh." Heatblast said.

And lift her up and grab her arm which destroy it's arm by fire. The robot throw Heatblast to the building.

"Aw man! We need a new plan." Sapard said.

Sapard then see door mirror.

"I got an idea." Sapard said.

With that, Sapard duplicate to ten and went different ways. each of them grab one door mirror and qiuetly, surround the robot. First one head to Heatblast. Heatblast saw what her partner had in his mouth and if she can, smile. Heatblast stand in front of Sapard, facing the robot.

"Go ahead! X mark the spot!" Heatblast said as she make a cross-like fire by her chest.

The robot point his laser at Heatblast...

"Gwen, get out of there!" Max said.

And fire the beam at her. Heatblast jump out of the way and the beam hit the mirror that Sapard holds, it bounce to the other Sapard with the mirror and bounce to the other till the beam come near the tenth one and the last Sapard had the mirror so the beam hit the robot and destroy it.

"Alright! Way a go B-" Verdona elbow Max to remind him that other people are here."...Heatblast and Sapard!"

"Oh yeah! We rock!" Sapard said as he put himself together.

Heatblast and Sapard high five each other. Verdona and Max waving their arms and pointing at everyone! Sapard and Heatblast turn to everyone as their grandparents shake their heads.

"Oh...I think our work here is done." Sapard said.

"I think you're right. So, let's go." Heatblast said.

"Ok." Sapard said.

With that, they run off, FAST!

(A while later)

Max and Verdona arrive in the forest where Ben and Gwen are.

"Great teamwork." Verdona said.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Ben said.

"Let's head back to the Rust Bucket." Max said.

"You and Ben go ahead. Gwen and I had some talking to do." Verdona said as she pull her hairbrush and tapping on her other palm.

"...Nice knowing you, Gwen." Ben said before he went off with his grandfather.

"...help..." Gwen whispered.

(Morning)

Max, Ben and Gwen packing up for their summer trip. During the packing, Gwen keeps saying 'Ow' few times while rubbing her rear end.

"Where's Grandma?" Ben asked.

"I haven't see her since...well, you know." Gwen said.

Just then, the speak of the devil arrive, carrying couple of bags.

"Let me help you, Doll." Max said, helping her with the bags.

"Thank you dear. These should do for my Grandkids." Verdona said.

"But Grandma, the City is about 80 miles from here. How did you..."

"That's my secret, Gwen dear." Verdona said.

"I think this is the start of the great summer ever." Ben said.

"I believe so." Verdona said.

"Absolutely." Max said.

"Things are looking interesting." Gwen said.

"Why do you kids unpack the food." Max said.

"OK." Kids said as they went inside.

Unknown to Gwen that her new watch is now glow yellow for mysterious reason.

Anyway...

"Knowing your, sweetheart, you could just get to the shop and back here in less time than now. Why so long?" Max said.

"Oh, I did my little grandson a big favour before we set off." Verdona said with a big smile(An prank, smile).

(Meanwhile)

We found Cash Murray and J.T, hanging on a tree by their underwears.

"Dude, how did we get up there?" Cash asked.

"I don't know. Our underwears move up to the tree by themselves. It like magic." T.J said.

"Don't be ridiculous! Now then...HELP!" Cash call out.

(Next time)

Ben and Gwen meet up with two new firends.

But one of them is not what he seem to be.

(And done.

Hope you like it.

Anyway, here the names for Ben's aliens.

Tyrannopede: Centizilla Rex

Mucilator: Sticky Toad

Vicetopus: Tentacrash

Panuncian: Sapard(That's Saber Leopard adding together)

Psycholeopterran: Hypnotick

Slamworm: Sumoworm

Buglizard: Fogzard

Crabdozer: Rockoceros

Terroranchula: Electro-Webber

Omnivoracious: Terror Soar(Many thanks to username; fox boss

See you all really soon!) 


	4. Chapter 4: One friend and one foe

Nemetrix Ben and Omnitrix Gwen

Chapter 4: One friend and one foe.

It's been two days since Ben and Gwen found the alien devices. During the days, they learn about them and the aliens inside.

Right now, they along with their grandparents are in the hotel in New York City.

"Hey, Geek, check it out. It's got a really cool indoor pool." Ben said after reading leaflet.

Gwen lean over Ben's shoulder, "A full day spa too."

"Now kids, don't get use to it. We're only here for one night." Verdona said near the main desk as her husband check everyone in.

Gwen then saw area where the showing a new video game she would really like it but Ben would really hate it; Brain Age! But it also showing he's favourite game, the new Sumo Slammer video game.

"No way! The new Sumo Slammer Game that won't come till christmas!" Ben said.

But he saw security guard in front of the area. Ben look at his watch like gauntlet then smile. But as he rise his arm, Verdona grab his arm.

"Don't even think about it, young man. You going to wait till christmas just like all a good boys. Is that's clear?" Verdona asked.

"Yes Grandma." Ben said.

There's no way he can get pass his grandmother.

"Come along, Gwen." Verdona said as she pull Ben away.

"I'm coming." Gwen said with the smile.

But after her family left, Gwen went behind the big plant, activated the watch, and the hourglass turned into a diamond shape. After selecting alien, Gwen pressed down on the faceplate and she was engulfed in a flash of pink light.

Gwen's body grow till she's like 16 years old, hour-glass figure, whiteish-blue and black moth like creature, pink eyes, moth like wings and antenna, three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on their ankles. The Cat symbol is on her right shoulder. Gwen has become Big Chill.

Big Chill fold up her wings and antenna into a hooded robe then disappear. Big Chill in intangible, walk pass the security guard who shivering.

"Sorry. But I truly can't resist the mathematics game." Big Chill whispered.

When she arrive to the game, Big Chill reveal and starting to play Brain Age.

"Too bad Doofus isn't here to bother me." Big Chill said.

(Meanwhile)

Max, Verdona and Ben with his grandmother still holds him by the arm, were about to enter the elevator.

"Gwen should be here by now." Max said.

(Meanwhile)

Gwen back to normal, is still playing till security guard appear from behind and grab her.

"Uh oh." Gwen said.

(A while later)

Security guard throw the luggages to the Tennysons who got kick out of the hotel.

"So much for goodie two shoes." Ben said with a smile.

(Few minutes later)

"You of all people, Gwen. How can you do this?" Max asked in mad.

"I'm sorry. I just can help it. I need to train my brain so I can do a lot hero works." Gwen said.

"Don't you mean 'Our hero works'?" Ben asked.

"Not really. I think I can be a hero by myself." Gwen said.

"Yeah right." Ben said.

"Enough! First of all, you two need to remember, teamwork is what all about." Max said.

"Second of all, Gwen, you are grounded for 2 weeks. No computers, no books, no going out." Verdona said.

"Look like I get to do without Big Butt bother me." Ben said with a smile. "Not so fast, young man. In order to get you two working together, you and Gwen are not to leave each other behind." Verdona said.

"What?! No fair! Why do I have to be with her?!" Ben said.

"Now then, I head back to the hotel and see if I can get my money back." Max said.

"I'll go with you." Verdona said.

With that, Verdona and Max head out. A while later, Ben head out other way.

"Where are you going?" Gwen said.

"Out." Ben just said.

"Grandma said we need to stay together and I'm grounded." Gwen said.

"This is my summer. Why should I listen to her. She like you better." Ben said.

Gwen got out of the RV. "FYI, Grandma does not like me more. It's because of you, my bottom hurts for days!"

"Not my fault you misused your watch." Ben said.

"I can save the people without you!" Gwen said.

"I can do better since my aliens are bigger and stronger than yours." Ben said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With that, Ben and Gwen went different ways.

(A while later)

Ben end up in an arcade. Ben tries out one of the games, but the game over appears even before he started.

"Hey! No fair!" Ben said.

"Tell me about it." A long black hair boy said.

"I think they made this place at the sewer pipes." Ben joked.

The boy laugh about it. "You're funny. Here, you own me."

The boy place his hand on the machine and send some energy surge, causing it to dispense all the tokens that were in it.

"Cool! how did you do that?" Ben asked as he collects some of the tokens.

"I got skills. I'm Kevin." Kevin said.

"I'm Ben." Ben said then ask, "Do you want to go play air hockey?" Ben asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to head to meet up with Mike. Catch you later." Kevin said before went off.

(Meanwhile)

Gwen walk through the streets.

"That boy... He just make me so mad." Gwen said.

Suddenly, she bump to someone.

"Sorry." Gwen said.

"No. It's alright. Are you alright?" A short blonde hair boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm Gwen." Gwen said with a bit of blush.

"Beautiful name. I'm Mike Morningstar." Mike said.

"Nice to meet you." Gwen said, shake Mike's hand...

Suddenly, Gwen feels a bit of her energy leaving her, but after looking at Mike's eyes, she ignore it.

"Mike!" Kevin call out as he head his way to Mike.

"Hi Kevin." Mike said.

Kevin then notices Gwen, "Who's this girl?"

"This is Gwen." Mike said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kevin." Kevin said, shaking Gwen's hand.

"Thanks." Gwen said.

Just then, A group of teens arrive, surrounding them.

"Well, if isn't the freak pair." Leader said.

Hiding behind the post box, Ben watch his new friend, other boy and Gwen getting gang up. Ben then turn the dial and a light shoot upward from the faceplate and within the light is a hologram. Ben turn the dial to select. He stop when he land a moth like creature. With that select, Ben rise his hand and slam the hologram and he was engulfed in a flash of red light.

Ben grow bigger till his has big as the building, his body transform into a moth or bee like body, purplish-grey in color, has sharp fangs, four legs, two sharp teeth, a dual-stinger on his tail, two antennae on his head, and four wings. Ben has become Hypnotick.

The gang push around Mike and Kevin.

"Leave them alone!" Gwen said as she try to push one of the gang away but got throw to the street near Mike.

"Don't bother try to help them. That Morningstar has make all the girls he hang out disappear." Leader said.

"I told you, I don't know what you talking about." Mike said.

"Yeah right." Leader said.

"Don't bother trying to get away. No one can save you two." Other member said.

"But I can." A voice said.

Everyone look around but couldn't see anyone or anything.

"Who's said that?" Leader asked.

"Just a little big ghost." A voice said.

"Get real. It's too early for halloween?" The leader asked.

Suddenly, one of the gang shiver in cold.

"S-s-something went through me." Gang member said.

From an ally, a long tongue appear, wrap around one of the gang and drag him away. A while later, that member was throw to the others and crash them to the Bin.

The leader starting to shiver in fear before a giant moth monster appear out of nowhere!

"Trick or treat?" Hypnotick joked with a smile if he can.

The leader scream like a girl and run away. After checking that his cousin, new friend and other boy ok, Hypnotick fly off.

"Wow! What was that?!" Kevin asked.

"Don't know. Some kind of bug." Gwen lied.

A while later, Ben arrive.

"Hi Kevin." Ben said.

"Hey, Ben. You miss a giant Moth attack the mean gang." Kevin said.

"Oh, so this is your new friend I heard about. I'm Mike Morningstar." Mike said.

"I'm Ben. You already meet my Big Butt Cousin; Gwen." Ben said.

"Hey!"

"I take it you two don't get along well." Mike said.

"Not much." Both said.

"Well, how about a tour." Kevin said.

With that, they went off.

(Meanwhile)

Max just got on the driver seat as Verdona went to the back.

"Kids, we're about-"

Verdona stop when she realize that her grandkids are not here. "Kids?!"

Verdona look around but couldn't find them!

"Max!" Verdona said as she run to her husband.

(And done! Ben and Gwen have found new friends. But Gwen seem to get weaker. What's going to happen? Wait and see. Till then, see you all soon!) 


	5. Chapter 5: Stopping a train crash!

Nemetrix Ben and Omnitrix Gwen

Chapter 5: Stopping a train crash!

Max and Verdona walk on the streets.

"Where are they? I'm so worry about them." Verdona said.

"We'll find them." Max said.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked from behind them.

The Tennysons turn and see a caucasian woman in her middle 30s. She has long, black hair and she wears purple jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt.

"Have any of you two seen a little boy name Kevin Levin?" A woman asked.

"No. We haven't seen him. We're looking for our grandkids. A orange hair girl name Gwen and a brown hair name Ben." Max said.

"Why do we look for them together. There's a chance that they might be together." Verdona said.

"Sounds good to me. I'm Max Tennyson. This is my wife, Verdona." Max said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Martha Levin." Martha said.

And together, they on their way, looking for their kids.

(Meanwhile)

Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Mike arrive at the subway station.

"Ok, Kevin, do your thing." Mike said.

Kevin nodded and absorb energy from the light and once full charge, Kevin place his hands on the control and suddenly, the track switched.

"What's going on?" Ben asked, not like the look of this.

"It's very simple, Kevin has just switched the tracks. Now coming from the left is a train full of money and once that train and other train run on the same track, we'll have all the money we can think of!" Mike said.

"But there's people on the other train!" Gwen said.

"Yeah, so what. We should we care about them when we have the power to do what other we want." Mike said.

"B-b-but you said 'We'll use the power to help'. That's what you told me." Kevin said.

"I lied." Mike just said.

"Kevin! Change the track back!" Ben said.

Kevin nodded but before he can do that, a hand came from the shadow and grab Kevin's arm before throw them to Ben and Gwen. It's a zombie like girl and a lot more of her join in.

"Sorry. You have to get pass my girls first." Mike said.

"The bullies... They were right! You drain their energy and turn them into some kind a zombies!" Gwen said.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"When Mike touch me, my energy felt drain but I choose to ignored it when I look into his eyes. He must have somehow, controlled me to make sure not to figure it out so soon." Gwen said.

"Very clever, Lovely Gwen. And you energy is stronger when all these useless girls!" Mike said with an nearly evil smile.

"So you lied about the girls disappearing too? You used me!" Kevin said.

"So what. With Lovely Gwen's energy, I have no use for you." Mike said.

"We need to change the tracks. Time to go Heatblast." Gwen said.

With that, Gwen activated the watch, and the hourglass turned into a diamond shape. After selecting alien, Gwen pressed down on the faceplate and she was engulfed in a flash of pink light.

Gwen grow big til she's six feet tall, has light blue armor, pink drills and eyes, and a feminine build (like that of Princess Looma from Ben 10 Omniverse.). The Cat symbol is between where her shoulder blades would be underneath her armor. Gwen has become Armodrillo.

"...That's not Heatblast." Ben said.

"Oh, shut up." Armodrillo said.

"Well, looks like it up to me. Going Electro-Webber." Ben said.

With that, Ben turn the dial and just like before, a light shoot upward from the faceplate and within the light is holograms. Ben twist the dial till he found his choosing alien. Ben then rise his hand and slams his hand on the hologram. Ben is engulfed in a flash of red light.

Ben grow til he reach the celling, his arms shrink to his body and his legs form together, the body transform into a worm like body, lavender and orange hide, a white underbelly, has four red eyes, sharp teeth, a wide beak-like mouth, and a tail ending in a pincer like set of spikes, grey spikes running down his back, and four red insectoid legs on each side near the front. Around his neck, is black collar with red spikes with a watch like dial on it. Ben has become Sumoworm.

"Aw, stupid device." Sumoworm said.

Mike smile before he fire a gold beam from his hand to the lights, leaving everyone in darkness. Lucky for Sumoworm, he can sensing vibrations. But because Mike had his zombie girl army, there're so many vibrations. Sumoworm, Armodrillo and Kevin place back to back on each other when suddenly, Mike jump on Armodrillo. As Armodrillo shaking him off, Mike drain Gwen's alien energy. Kevin climb on Armodrillo then punch Morningstar off, but accidentally cover in electric and fall off.

"Kevin!" Sumoworm said.

Suddenly, a gold beam hit Sumoworm, causing him to fell backward. Sumoworm rise his head to see floating glowing golden Mike Morningstar.

"Your cousin has lovely energy." Mike said.

Armodrillo was about to help her partner when someone ram her on her back, sending her to Sumoworm. Standing near Mike is a zombie version of Armodrillo.

"Plus, it would seem I can use one of the girls to become that." Mike said with the smile.

Suddenly, someone punch Mike hard on the cheek. Everyone turn and see half Armodrillo Kevin.

"I absorb energy, remember?" Kevin said.

Sumoworm try to bite Mike but Mike float high. Mike fires his gold beam, but Sumoworm just dig between the train tracks to dodge it. Kevin then grab Mike by the ankle then throw him to the wall hard. Armodrillo lift her zombie copy and throw her to the other zombies like a bowling and knock all of them down.

"Strike!" Armodrillo said.

Just then, Armodrillo heard trains coming. They must do something fast!

"Kevin, the controls!" Armodrillo said.

Kevin nodded and place his human hand on the control and send some electric to it, switching tracks just in time. the money train ride pass them. But the passager train is heading straight to Armodrillo and Kevin! Suddenly, Sumoworm pop out of the ground and grab them with his mouth then jump high before the train got pass them. Mike and his zombie army turn to see his power food and her team-mates disappear.

"Forget the money. We'll go after someone more better." Mike said.

(Meanwhile)

The train driver wonder what has happen. On the train, is Armodrillo, Sumoworm and Kevin hanging as best as they can. Armodrillo and Kevin drill a hole to grab on while Sumoworm hold on the sides of the train. How is it that everyone did not notices if bey...

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEEP!*

The beeping sounds is coming from Armodrillo's watch.

"Oh no! Not that!" Armodrillo said.

With the flash of purple, Armodrillo transform back to Gwen.

Gwen's hand slip but Kevin grab hold.

"I got you!" Kevin said.

(Meanwhile)

Max, Verdona and Martha are in Max's RV when the radio pick up some.

"And they say they saw a giant snake or worm pop out of the ground!" A voice from the radio.

Max and Verdona look at each other and nodded before Max speed up.

(Meanwhile)

The train arrive out of the tunnel. Kevin and Gwen hold each other when suddenly, Kevin's Armodrillo power run out, changing him back to nearly normal.

"Oh man!" Kevin said before lost his grip, slide both of them away.

Sumoworm manage to grab his cousin and friend with his legs and hold on to them when...

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP BEEEEP!*

The sounds are coming from Sumoworm's device!

"Not Ben's too!" Gwen said in fear.

Suddenly, Sumoworm shrunk until he become normal human Ben.

Now all three of them are holding on as best as they can. Ben punch his gauntlet fist to the train, stabbing spikes on the train. Just then, Rust Bucket arrive under the train bridge. Max opens up the awning and beeping at them. Ben, Gwen and Kevin stand up onlyu to see that they're heading for the gate!

"JUMP!" Gwenh yelled.

With that, they jump off quicky and land on awning.

"Nice catch dear." Verdona said.

Max stop so the kids can climb off. Max and Verdona climb out and hug their grandkids. Just as Kevin about to leave, he saw someone he never believe he would see again.

Martha climb out watching the family hugging before she see a boy, "Kevin!"

"Mum!?" Kevin asked in surprise.

The mother and son run to each other and hugging together.

(A while later)

Three grown ups stare at three kids.

"That's some story. That's what happen when you two are not working together." Max said.

"And Kevin, you have to think carefully before you decide. One false friend will mislead you." Martha said.

"You can ground us later." Ben said.

"For once, I agree with him. Mike is using my Armodrillo to do god knows what." Gwen said.

"Ok. Well, where would he go?" Verdona asked.

"...I know exactly where he might be." Kevin said.

At the 39th Street Bridge,

BANG

The bullies from before, were backing a bit. Mike and his zombie army with zombie Armodrillo slowly made they way to them.

"What's a matter? I thought you want to beat me up." Mike said with an evil smile.

(Oh no! Mike Morningstar is so, so, so evil! Will Ben, Gwen and their new friend stop him? Will Ben and Gwen finally work together? Stay tune to find out.) 


	6. Chapter 6: Stopping Mike and Gwen's new

Nemetrix Ben and Omnitrix Gwen

Chapter 6: Stopping Mike and Gwen's new alien.

The Rust Bucket is on her way to 39th Street Bridge but there's a problem... they are stuck in traffic.

"Come on. Come on." Max said.

"We don't have time for this!" Gwen said before she grab Ben and Kevin and lead them to the door, "I go Stinkfly then carry Ben and Kevin to Mike, that way, at least Ben will have more time against him." With that, Gwen activated the watch, and the hourglass turned into a diamond shape. After finding an alien she wants, Gwen pressed down on the faceplate and she was engulfed in a flash of pink light.

Gwen grow a bit taller, her entire body is a humanoid-shaped construct of pure mana. She is a deep-dark purple color with long flowing tendrils, symbolizing hair, which are a bright pinkish purple glowing color. The Cat symbol is on her forehead.

"That's new." Ben said.

Verdona and Max was drop jaw shock.

"This isn't what I want! How can this alien fly us there?!" Gwen asked.

Ben climb out and run pass the cars to the ally, follow by Gwen and Kevin.

"We'll use Hypnotick. He's a lot faster anyway." Ben said.

Ben turn the dial to select. He stop when he land a moth like creature. With that select, Ben rise his hand and slam the hologram and he was engulfed in a flash of red light.

Ben grow till he seventy two feet tall, a segmented purple and gray body, and a head resembling the skull of a Tyrannosaurus or a Carnotaurus with a horn on his forehead. It had four theropod legs, and six small arms with two clawed fingers on them. It's tail had a red tip, and four red spikes at the end like those of a stegosaurus. Around his neck, is black collar with red spikes with a watch like dial on it. Ben has become Centizilla Rex.

"Great. I become Centizilla Rex instead." Centizilla Rex said. "That's just perfect." Gwen said as she sat on something.

Gwen then notices Kevin and Centizilla Rex's shocking look.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"You do know that you're sitting on a pink disk that just appeared before you sit down?" Kevin asked.

"What are you..." Gwen turn and look down and see she IS sitting on glowing pink disk.

Gwen jump off and with Centizilla Rex and Kevin, look at the disk. Gwen wave her arm high and the disk rise high. She then wide her arms and the disk expand bigger, big enough for Centizilla Rex. The new-found team look at each other then smile.

"Now, we're getting somewhere." Centizilla Rex said.

With that, they climb on the giant disk and Gwen flies the disk off.

(Meanwhile)

Golden Mike and his zombies army6 along with zombie Armodrillo are slowly head to trapped gang.

"I never that much power for all my greatness!" Mike said.

Suddenly, Mike lost his golden while that zombie Armodrillo return to zombie girl.

"Wh- What happen?!" Mike said.

"Look like you gold is gone." Kevin's voice said.

Mike and the girls turn to see Kevin, giant dino-bug and a energy being.

"And look like my power source is here to give me some more." Mike said.

"I'm not 'power source', you creep. I'm..." Gwen sudden stop as they never come up with a name for her new alien.

Centizilla Rex tap his tail under his chin before, "Ener-Girl!"

Gwen thought about it,"...Not bad. I'm Ener-Girl! And I will not give you more power."

"Fine. I'll just take theirs then." Mike said as he hold out his glowing hands to the gang.

Suddenly, Ener-Girl and Kevin after coat himself with stone he absorbed, grab hold of Mike. Mike then manage to grab Ener-Girl and starting to absorb her energy, turning himself gold again and one of his zombie girls into zombie version of Ener-Girl. Kevin punch hard on Mike, leaving Ener-Girl to gain her rest.

The Zombie Ener-Girl is about to attack when Centizilla Rex whack her with his tail. Soon the Zombie army surround and jump on Centizilla Rex. Centizilla Rex hops around.

Kevin charge at Mike who just blast him away.

"Is that the best, you can do 'old friend'?" Mike asked withy an evil smile.

Ener-Girl gain enough strength and went to help Kevin.

Meanwhile, Max, Verdona and Martha just arrive and start to help the gang. Max lift the huge bar as high as he can and Verdona and Martha pull the gang out.

"Now, get to safety." Max said.

The gang nodded and run away.

Centizilla Rex shake off the zombies then after had them all together, shoot his web from his forehead, wrap them up in giant cocoon.

"That should hold them." Centizilla Rex said.

Mike just dodge Kevin's attack and whack him away like Kevin is a fly. Ener-Girl fires pink energy balls at Mike but had no effect. Centizilla Rex charge in with his mouth open, but Mike grab the mouth, holding Centizilla Rex back. Mike then swing Centizilla Rex to others, knocking them to the ground.

"I'm far more powerful than any of you combine!" Mike said.

'Combine..." The newly team thought.

They then look at each other and nodded.

Ener-Girl throw mana disk at Mike who just float high.

Suddenly, Centizilla Rex swing his tail like a club with Kevin holding on. Using Centizilla Rex's power and Kevin stone hard legs, they ram Mike to the ground.

Kevin then after let go, grab the giant bar and swing it like a bat, sending Mike high.

Ener-Girl power up her mana then laungh her mana beam at Mike, hit him hard right to the ground.

Still gold Mike got slowly back up as the watches beeps and with the flash of purple on Ener-Girl, she and Centizilla Rex transform back to Gwen and Ben while Kevin undo his coating.

"How... How can I lose? I have the power." Mike said.

"It's because you use the power for yourself. But me and Ben have use our powers to help all the people. Kevin already learn that and you can too." Gwen said.

"...You know, you're right. Maybe I can do some good." Mike said with the smile.

Gwen smile and hold out her hand with her watch, to help her now reform friend. Suddenly, Mike grab Gwen's hand and float high while trying to pull the watch off. Ben and Kevin jump and grab Mike's legs with Max, Verdona and Martha puling but Mike blast them back to the ground before return to get the watch.

"You're so easy to fool, Lovely Gwen. Now, give me that watch!" Mike demanded as he wants the power of Gwen's watch then plan to go after Ben's.

"Wish I could. But I can't!" Gwen said.

Suddenly, Gwen's watch glow and a wave pulse was released from it, knocking Mike few feet away, along with Gwen knocked away in the other direction, but Kevin got her. Mike lost his golden powers. The zombie girls manage to cut free and run to their master. Then they all made a run for it.

Tennysons and their new friends watch them leave.

"Thanks for saving me." Gwen said as she still hold bride style by Kevin.

"You're welcome." Kevin said.

"Now, don't try any funny stuff on your friend." Martha said with the smile.

"MUM!" Kevin said as he sudden drop Gwen, causing Ben to laugh.

"Well, I think we should get going." Max said.

"Right. Thanks for all your help. Let's go, son." Martha said.

With that, Kevin and his mother went off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"Looking to find a nice hotel." Martha said, surprising Kevin.

"You mean... you don't have a home?" Gwen asked.

"Not since Kevin run away. All thanks to my ex-husband who I was hoping for Kevin to have a father figure after his father died. Only to backfire on me." Martha said.

As the Levins move on. Verdona and Max look at each other, smile then nodded.

"Why do you two join us on our summer trip?" Max asked, surprising his grandkids and Levins.

"Wha- I can't do that. You done so much helping me reunited with my son." Martha said.

"There's no trouble. The more the merrier." Max said.

"Besides, those three work well together." Verdona said.

Martha thought about it for the while, "Well, you might be right. But... I don't know..."

"Look. Just join us just till end of the summer holidays and you can find a new home. What do you say?" Verdona asked.

"Well... Alright. Till end of Summer." Martha said.

Ben and Kevin high five before Gwen hug them.

(Later on)

The Rust Backet was park just outside of the city. Martha just close the curtains between bedrooms and living/kitchen room. She then join Max and Verdona for the games of cards.

"They're asleep?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Martha said.

As they play, Martha look at the Tennysons.

"The watch on Gwen's arm, that's not just any watch, is it?" Martha asked.

"What made you say that?" Max asked.

"Don't play dum. My husband use to be 'the' plumber before he died. He told me about you, Max Tennyson." Martha said.

"...Look like you got me. Yeah, I use to be that plumber before I retired." Max said.

"So the rumors were true." Martha said as she look back at the curtains.

Max and Verdona nodded.

"We never told our grandkids about Max be different plumber. They think Max was normal plumber." Verdona said.

"I understand. I won't tell them." Martha said.

"Thanks. Now then..." Max said as he lay his hand cards down.

"Sorry, Maxy. I win." Verdona said, laying her hands.

"Not so fast." Martha lay her winning hands, "Read 'em and weep."

Ma and Verdona stare at her with wide eyes as Martha stick her tongue. Then they all quietly laugh.

(Meanwhile)

Inside his lair, Mike was sitting against the wall with mad look.

"Those three... They ruined everything! I'll get even with those three if it the last thing I do. Starting with Lovely Gwen. I"ll have her head as a trophy." Mike said before he look at the figures in different shape and sizes.

Through the darkness, a mad laughing was heard.

(And done! Now with Kevin join the team with his mother, Ben and Gwen can handle nearly everything... I hope. Hope you like it.

Now, next time...

Ben deals with mammoth.

Kevin knock down a giant hamster.

Martha is taking by a giant bird with Gwen right on it's tail.

Ben and Gwen save a man from oversize T-Rex!

Can they save the day? Found out soon.) 


	7. Chapter 7: Jurassic smackdown!

Nemetrix Ben and Omnitrix Gwen

Chapter 7: Jurassic smackdown!

The building is on fire. Inside the fire building, a young boy is holding his shoe box is scared to move till a woman arrive to try to guide the boy out. Just then, the burning celling breaks off right over them. They close their eyes but didn't feel any burn. They open their eyes and and see someone or something holding the celling parts high.

She's composed of a bright inner magma body covered by very dark red rocks, fire-based entity, curved figure, her chest is larger, her face is longer and more curved, considerably skinnier forearms and slight oval-like feet with only two toes and one back toe. The Cat symbol watch mark is on her chest.

"Who or what are you?" A woman said.

"We're here to help." A brick patten boy said as he arrive near them.

After Heatblast throw burning stuff away, she and Kevin lead the woman and the boy out.

"I hope he can hold this building long enough." Heatblast muttered.

Outside, the fire building would have tip over if it wasn't for the creature holding it.

He's a huge, rock-based life form with a crab-like body and a rhino-like face. If he can, he walks on six crab-like legs and has spikes on his legs. He has a long horn and small ears. He has a dark purple/grey color scheme with sunken red eyes. He's wears a black collar with red spikes with the watch mark, around his neck. He's Rockoceros.

"Why do I have to do the boring job?" Rockoceros asked to himself.

Just then, Rockoceros saw a boy holding few golden cards.

"NO WAY!" Rockoceros said as he heads to the boy, leaving the building shaking, "The Gold Sumo Slammers card! Where did you get it?! I'm being try to find it for so long."

The boy stare it in confuse and a bit afraid, "I got it from the Sumo Slammers cereal."

Nearby, Verdona saw this and slap her forehead.

Just then, few bricks fall on Rockoceros' head and he look up, seeing the fire building he was suppose to hold it up, is about to fall.

"Oh man!" Rockoceros yelled before he return to his spot and got an hold of the building just in time...

Only that Heatblast fell out of the window, roll down on Rockoceros' back and fell in the manhole, screaming before a splash sounds coming from the hole.

Kevin help the boy walk carefully on Rockoceros' front leg with woman behind him. Then they slide down Rockoceros' back.

"Ok Be- I mean Rockoceros, everyone is out." Kevin said.

Rockoceros nodded before he move away just as the building coming down. Rockoceros then notices something.

"Say, where's Heatblast?" Rockoceros asked.

The not-so-fire girl come out of the hole all wet, spit out some water and glare at her rocky partner.

"I'm so going to kill him one of these days." Heatblast muttered.

Just then, RV; Rust Backet arrive near them.

"Come on! The robbers are getting away!" Martha call out.

Rockoceros look at his best friend's mother then look at the boy holding gold cards.

"...Right. We're on it!" Rockoceros said.

A while later, the Rust Bucket is at the Robbers' tail with Rockoceros running by her side.

Inside, Max sniff something burning and saw Heatblast is sitting next to him and set the seat on fire.

"Knew I should have got those asbestos seat covers when I had the chance." Max muttered.

Suddenly, someone blast Heatblast with the fire extinguisher. It was Martha.

"Sorry Gwen. But you did nearly set that seat on fire." Martha said.

"I can't help it. I'm hot." Heatblast said.

Martha shake her head and blast Heatblast again. Kevin and Verdona laugh at it.

Rockoceros notices the robber's car had turn and he jump on the building to building to cut them off.

"Look! Ben is taking the shot cut. Isn't that cheating?" Kevin asked.

"No, sweetie. It's only cheating when we in the race. Which we're not." Martha answered while keep spraying on Heatblast.

The robbers speed up, but sudden a rhino creature made out of rock land in front of them and then as they get close, he smash his front leg on the car's front, flipping it over till it land upside down.

"Oh yeah. Who's bad?" Rockoceros asked as the Rust Bucket arrive.

As the robbers shake their dizzy head, Heatblast made her way to them and rip the door off.

"Unless you want a really long and hard sunburn, hands against the wall." Heatblast said as she crush the door.

Robbers, not like to get burn, did as the fire hero said. As the robbers did that, Heatblast and Rockoceros did not notices the beeping sounds coming from their watches.

"Those guys have pick a wrong day to be bad..." Last beep and purple flash, "...guys." Ben said.

Heard the voice sudden change, the robbers turn to see two kids in the monsters' place.

"Hey! They're just brats. Get the jewels!" Robber one said.

Hearing that, Ben and Gwen look at themself then each others. Then they look at their watches. Purple for Gwen's and mouth design close for Ben. Meaning they went time out!

Gwen nervously laugh, "Wow. Time sure flies when you having fun."

Suddenly, the polices show up and arrest them.

"No need to thanks us. Just doing our..."

Cop cut off Ben, "Move away kids. This isn't playtime."

"Playtime?!" Ben asked.

Gwen grab Ben from his back shirt and pull him away to the Rust Bucket, "Forget it. There's no way they'll believe us kids catch the robbers."

Ben groan on annoy.

(Morning time)

Man in a suit, is banging on the door of the apartment.

"Animo! I know you're in there!" Man said.

He open the door, seeing the place full of caged animals. Suddenly, someone grab him on his shoulder and turn him around. It's a man named; Dr Animo. He's has pinkish white skin, long white hair and black eye.

"How did you get in?!" Dr Animo asked.

"Passkey. I'm still your landlord. But not for long since your rent is six months overdue." Landlord said.

"All of my money, goes to my research. Now get out! You're disturbing me." Dr Animo said as he went back to his work.

"Look Animo, you and your pets are going to live on the streets unless you pony up the greens." Landlord said as he hold out his hand.

Dr Animo laugh darkly as he take out a frog from it's tank, "Pony up. That's pretty good words. You must be animal lover. Then you going to love this!" Dr Animo then put on a strange-looking helmet.

The Landlord laugh at it, "What's that suppose to be?"

"This is my Transmodulator. Phase one; it create mutating animals. Watch." Dr Animo said.

With that, Dr Animo turn the knob and from his helmet, a red lightning like beam shoot to the frog. The frog grow bigger til it reach the celling, have horns and four eyes. The Mutant Frog sudden grab the landlord and trap him inside it's mouth. Then it spit him out right to the wall, knock him out.

Dr Animo then took out a piece of a newspaper, "So close to have it. I just need more components. And I know just where to go."

(Meanwhile)

The Rust Bucket just arrive near the shop called, MK-Mart. Ben, Gwen and Kevin climb out first, then Max and Martha follow then Verdona come out last while looking at paper.

"Let's see. One Sumo Slammers cereal, couple of bread, few tentacles, some... TENTACLES!? Max..." Verdona said while glare at her husband.

"What? Fied tentacles are the best for summers." Max said.

Verdona then heard growling noise from Ben.

"Ben, didn't grandpa Max made your breakfast this morning?" Verdona asked.

Ben quicky turn to his grandmother, "Oh, yeah! Guess I used up my energy when saving people from fire."

"Funny. Cause Max has made meal worms soup for breakfast." Martha sudden said.

Verdona turn to her husband and glare darkly.

Max nervously laugh, "I'm in trouble, am I?"

"You're so sleeping outside for few weeks for this." Verdona said before she somehow got Max's wallet, then turn to Martha, giving her some money, "Martha, could you take the kids to burger place?"

"No problem." Martha said as she and the kids head off.

A while later, Max and Verdona just grab cereal.

"Why don't we go check at the pet department?" Max said.

"You better not be planning to use their food for our grandkids' meals." Verdona said.

As they made their way to the pet department, a giant frog smash through the wall with Dr Animo on it's back. Dr Animo slide off and grabs few things he needs. Just then, couple of security guards arrive but the frog just jump over them.

Meanwhile, Verdona was playing with a hamster while Max looks through the list. Suddenly, a giant frog land near them. Dr Animo turn the knob and from his helmet, a red lightning like beam shoot to the hamster as Verdona jump away. The hamster grow to a Mutant Hamster. The same thing happen to the cockatiel, becoming Mutant Cockatiel.

(Meanwhile)

Martha and the kids was heading to the Rust Bucket with their tummy full.

"It was really a good thing that Grandma was there." Ben said.

"You two put up his cooking every year?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes Grandma was with us. But when she's not with us, Grandpa took his chances. Even though he end up sleeping in the garage for ten months." Gwen said.

"In other words, he never gives up." Kevin said.

Suddenly, everyone run out the shop, screaming for their lives. Martha and the kids run to shop, seeing three giant mutation animals.

"Cool! Ok team, let's go!" Ben said.

"Wait a minute! Since when are you in charge? I'm the oldest." Gwen said.

"But I have a watch with biggest butt-kicking aliens." Ben said with the smile.

"Both of you, stop it. Less fighting each other, more fighting giants animals." Martha said.

"My team on it!" They both said, before they turn to each other, "Your team! I'm the leader!"

Martha slap her forehead.

Suddenly, Max and Verdona run pass them, follow by Mutant Hamster.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Cousins said in worry.

"Now would you two just go hero?" Martha asked.

"Right!" They both said before turn to each other, "We'll finish this later."

Gwen activated the watch, and the hourglass turned into a diamond shape. After selecting alien, Gwen pressed down on the faceplate and she was engulfed in a flash of pink light.

Gwen shrink till she's about foot tall, she become a small bug-like alien. She is yellow in color with black eyes and pink pupils. She has four stick legs and a beak along with a big antenna. She wears the Cat symbol on a pink and blue brace around her neck. Gwen has become Ball Weevil.

"I'll go after the frog one." Ball Weevil said.

With that, Ball Weevil went off.

Ben turn the dial and a light shoot upward from the faceplate and within the light is holograms. After selecting alien, Ben rise his hand and slams his hand on the hologram. Ben is engulfed in a flash of red light.

Ben grow then lean till he's on four, become a giant four-legged spider with a body of a silverfish with four pincers with one claw on each and a silver colored exoskeleton, the lower half of her legs and back of her head is covered with light brown hair. His eyes are red, reptile-like head with an open mouth smile. Around his neck, is black collar with red spikes with a watch like dial on it. Ben has become Electro-Webber.

"I'll take care of the bird." Electro-Webber said before craw off.

Kevin touch the wall and absorb it, coating himself with creamish brown.

"Guess I get the hamster then." Kevin said before he run off.

"Kevin, be careful!" Martha said.

"MUM!" Kevin's voice was heard.

(With Ball Weevil)

Ball Weevil arrive near the Mutant Frog.

"Here we go." Ball Weevil said.

With that, Ball Weevil spit out a round, green, sticky ball and got on top of it and starting to roll it. As Ball Weevil rolls, her ball has absorb matter and grow bigger till it just the same size as the giant frog.

"Ready or not, here it comes!" Ball Weevil said.

With that, Ball Weevil jump off and let her ball roll to the frog. The ball it the frog and it explode, sending the frog to the wall.

"Strike!" Ball Weevil said.

(With Electro-Webber)

Mutant Cockatiel rampaging around. Crawing on the celling, is Electro-Webber.

"Incy Wincy Spider coat himself with electric." Electro-Webber then spit out his red web then walk through it, cover himself with red stripes, "Incy Wincy Spider JUMP on the bird..." Electro-Webber jump from the celling and land on the bird, giving it a jolt of energy. The cockatiel runs off, "And give it a shock."

(With Kevin)

Kevin run to the giant hamster who's cornered Max and Verdona. Kevin jump in front and punch it right on it's face. The Mutant Hamster roars as it acting like a bull glaring at stone boy.

Kevin grab the nearby towel, "Toro! Toro!"

The Mutant Hamster then charge at Kevin. Kevin jump over and land behind. The Mutant Hamster turn to see Kevin far away, still waving the towel.

"Toro!" Kevin said.

The giant hamster roars as it charge. As the Mutant Hamster got near, Kevin moves a side, causing the mutant rodent to crash on the wall, knock it out.

"Ole!" Kevin said.

Electro-Webber and Ball Weevil join Kevin.

"Oh yeah! My team rocks!" Electro-Webber said.

"Your team?! You mean 'my team'?" Ball Weevil asked.

"No. I mean my team!" Electro-Webber said.

Big Spider and little bug glare at each other.

"Fools!" An voice call out.

Everyone turn and see Dr Animo.

"You can not stop Dr Animo! I'll turn Washington D.C into Washington B.C!" Dr Animo said.

Then he jump on the Mutant Cockatiel and it fly through the roof window. The Mutant Frog follow behind.

Just then, the shop manager arrive to them.

"You save my shop. If there is anything I can repay you, anything." Shop manager said.

Electro-Webber turn behind the manager and see the display case of Sumo Slammer cards and spy the one he's after. He smile, showing his sharp teeth.

"Well, now that you mention it." However, before Electro-Webber could ask for it, a pole with a hook, hooked itself on his collar and quicky pull him away with Ball Weevil and Kevin follow.

It was Grandpa Max with Verdona and Martha, near the door.

"Grandpa! I was so close to finally claim golden Sumo Slammers card!" Electro-Webber said as his watch starts to beeps then Electro-Webber shrink to normal Ben.

"No time for that now, Ben. We need to follow that bird." Max said.

(A while later)

Rust Bucket is on the Mutant Cockatiel's feathered tail.

Max is driving as usual, Ben is sitting on th passenger seat, not looking too happy, Verdona stand between them and Martha, Kevin and Gwen sit at the table while Gwen is typing on her laptop.

Max then smile, "Just like the good old days. Before I retired."

"So, exactly what kind of plumber were you, Grandpa?" Gwen asked.

Max quicky react, "Pretty good one."

"Ben? What's a matter, dear?" Verdona asked.

"I saved the mart from becoming giant animal's crew toy. And what did I get? NOTHING! It's not fair." Ben said.

"HEY! We saved the mart as well. And we didn't get anything as well and you don't hear us complain about it." Gwen said.

"Be an hero isn't about others know you did something good. Is about you know when you did something good. Be an hero is it's own reward." Max said.

"Your grandfather is right, Ben. Heroes don't get rewards because to them, saving lifes and world is the most rewarding they ever have." Verdona said.

"And how do you know that?" Ben asked, still not happy.

"Let's just say, when you get older, you get wiser." Verdona said before she turn to her husband and give him a wink.

Gwen gasped when she find something on her laptop, "Bingo! Five years ago, Dr Animo was researcher of veterinary science. But it turn out, he was performing twisted genetic experiments on animals. And when he didn't get the big prize called Verities Award, he flip out. Anything about this sounds familiar, Ben?" Gwen asked to her cousin with a smile.

Max then notices the giant bird fly away from them, over the city.

"We lost him." Max said.

"He can be anywhere in Washington D.C." Martha said.

"Or as he call it, Washington B.C." Kevin said.

Ben eyes sudden widen, "That it! I know where he's heading."

(A while later)

"Natural History Museum!" Ben said as they arrive to that place.

The front door was knock down and a giant feather was laying nearby.

"Look like we're on the right track. Good thinking Ben." Max said.

"I guess even the doofus can surprise you once in the while." Gwen said.

"And you should know." Ben said.

They walk pass bones and stuffs till they spotted Dr Animo adding something to his device. Then Dr Animo notices the Tennysons and Levins.

"You are very persistence. I hate persistence." Dr Animo said.

"We all know about you and your freaking experiments, Dr Animo. It's over!" Ben said.

"Oh, but it's only just began. See I only need a few components to push my work to phase two; reanimation of dormant cells." Dr Animo said.

"OK... Does anyone have any idea what he saying?" Kevin asked.

"Bringing the life back which had be long since lifeless. Watch!" Dr Animo said.

With that, Dr Animo turn the knob and from his helmet, a red lightning like beam shoot to nearby mammoth. Suddenly, the long dead mammoth is coming back to life, marching to the heroes while Dr Animo went off.

"Guess now, it would be a good time to go heroes." Kevin said.

"Right. I'm the only one with big part. So, you guys get Dr Animo. I'll take care of Jumbo." Ben said.

With that, Ben turn the dial and a light shoot upward from the faceplate and within the light is holograms. After selecting alien, Ben rise his hand and slams his hand on the hologram. Ben is engulfed in a flash of red light.

Ben grow till he's nearly same size as the mammoth, then lean till he's on four, becoming a huge, rock-based life form with a crab-like body and a rhino-like face, has six crab-like legs and has spikes on his legs. He has a long horn and small ears. He has a dark purple/grey color scheme with sunken red eyes. He's wears a black collar with red spikes with the watch mark, around his neck. Ben has become Rockoceros.

"It's Rhino VS Elephant." Rockoceros said.

With that, Rockoceros charge at the former dead mammoth. Rockoceros got his long horn under the mammoth then flip it over.

Meanwhile, Gwen, Kevin, Max, Verdona and Martha were running through the hallway when they meet the Mutant Saber-Toothed Cat snarling at them.

"I'll take take care of the cat." Kevin said as he touch the floor then absorb it, coating himself stony.

Kevin and Mutant Saber-Toothed Cat circle each other as his mother and Tennysons run pass them.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Kevin said.

The Mutant Saber-Toothed Cat then leap on Kevin and knock him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Martha and the Tennysons arrive just as Dr Animo aim his Transmodulator at the T-Rex fossils. Then from his helmet, a red lightning like beam shoot to the T-Rex. The T-Rex gain it's flesh and bood back... Most of them, and then grow bigger till it nearly reach the celling. It starting to move then give it's mighty roar.

(Meanwhile)

Rockoceros was send to the wall. But he got back up.

"You are so going down, Peanut." Rockoceros said.

The Mutant Mammoth just charge in, but Rockoceros grab it with his front legs and then, throw it to the wall, smashing it to bits.

(Meanwhile)

Kevin leap backwards to dodge the pounced Mutant Saber-Toothed Cat.

"Bad kitty." Kevin said.

Kevin grab the Mutant Saber-Toothed Cat's front legs and spins around faster and faster and faster till he release the former dead cat to the piller, knocking it over and part of that celling collapse on it.

Kevin wobbly a bit, "I'm so dizzy..."

(Meanwhile)

Dr Animo just climb on his oversize T-Rex, "I love to stay, but I need to collect the reward I so rightfully deserve."

With that, his dino pet smash through the wall and heading off.

"Gwen, look out!" Martha sudden push Gwen away...

Just before the Mutant Cockatiel arrive and grab Martha then fly off with her just as Kevin arrive.

"Mum!" Kevin said.

"I got this!" Gwen said.

Gwen activated the watch, and the hourglass turned into a diamond shape. After selecting alien, Gwen pressed down on the faceplate and she was engulfed in a flash of pink light.

Gwen grow till she six feet tall, has swamp green exoskeleton, legs legs form together to form a tail with a blade on the end of the tail, grow four insect-like flat legs, wearing a blue and dark blue teenager like overall, two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has three clawed fingers, four eyestalks, linked directly to the sides of her huge human shape dark blue head and she grow a beautiful blue butterfly/moth wings with black stripes and on the centre of each wings, are moon white spot. The Cat symbol watch mark is on her forehead. Gwen has become Stinkfly.

Stinkfly then fly off, after the bird.

"Ben!" Max said.

Rockoceros arrive near his grandparents and best friend. Kevin climb on Rockoceros and Rockoceros rush off, after the bird.

Max then saw a piece of a paper and pick it up.

(Meanwhile)

Rockoceros hops building to building. Then, he throw Kevin to the giant bird. Kevin grab the bird's few feathers.

"Unhand my mum, you oversize chicken!" Kevin said.

The Mutant Cockatiel spins around till Kevin lose his grip and falling. Rockoceros jump off the building, grab Kevin and spin around till his back is downward, placing Kevin on his chest before he land hard on the road. As the dust settle, Kevin and Ben climb out of the crater, seeing the giant bird fly farther away with Stinkfly right on it's tail. Just then, Rust Bucket arrive near them.

"Somebody call for a taxi?" Max asked.

(Meanwhile)

"Spend the summer with your grandparents, honey. It'll be an adventure." Stinkfly acting of her mother, Gwen's mother that is.

Anyway, the Mutant Cockatiel has Martha by her jeans.

"I'm really getting a wedgie here." Martha then got a plan and carefully pull out her phone from her jeans pocket, "Well, I told myself to use it for the emergency. I suppose this should count."

(Meanwhile)

The Rust Bucket rides through. As usual, Max is driving, Verdona is sitting on the passenger seat and Ben and Kevin is by the window.

"No sign of beak breath." Ben said.

"There can't be that many places for the parrot the size of the elephant to roots." Max said.

Verdona holds that the paper, "Here, look at what Dr Animo left behind."

Ben head up, took the paper and have a look with Kevin looking over Ben's shoulder.

"Dr Kelly accepted Verities Award." Ben read.

"He's on his way to collect his reward! We need to stop him." Kevin said.

"First thing first, Kevin. We need to find your mother." Verdona said.

Just then, the phone on Max's dashboard rings, showing Martha's name on it.

"Martha!" Max and Verdona said.

The Rust Bucket speed off.

(Meanwhile)

The elephant size cockatiel arrive near the Washington Monument, when Stinkfly manage to catch up and wrack it on the head, causing it to drop Martha who later got got by Stinkfly as the Rust Bucket arrive.

Martha look at her rescuer, "Butterfly?"

"Stinkfly, actually." Stinkfly said.

"Whatever. Thanks for the save. Look out!" Martha yelled as she saw the Mutant Cockatiel coming after them.

Max, Verdona and the kids watching the chase and went to the Washington Monument. A long, long time later, they made to the top, feeling a bit tied out. after a few seconds later, they head to one of observation windows. Stinkfly saw them and heading to them with the Mutant Cockatiel at her bug tail. Stinkfly is nearly by the window when...

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The beeping sounds is coming from the Cat Symbol!

"OH NO!" Stinkfly said before the last beep and in the purple flash, Stinkfly transform back to Gwen, having Gwen and Martha falling!

Lucky, Martha fall to Max's strong arms, but Gwen land on Ben, causing both of them to roll to the stairs and going a long way down with a few 'Ouch!' and few 'Ow!'

After a long, long time, Ben and Gwen land outside the Washington Monument.

"We really got to do something about that time out." Gwen said.

Just then, Gwen's cell phone is ringing.

Gwen answer it, "Hello?"

"Gwen are you and Ben alright?" Max asked from the phone.

"Yeah, we're ok." Gwen said to the phone.

"Good. You and Ben need to stop Dr Animo. Ben will explain along the way." Max said from the phone before hang up.

"And how do we get where ever he went?" Gwen asked.

Ben then see couple of bikes and smile.

(Meanwhile)

At Kelly Industries, Kelly is leading a group of people on a tour. He showing all his rewards on the bookcase.

"And this is Verities Award." Kelly said.

Suddenly, a oversize T-Rex smash through the wall with Dr Animo on it's back.

"Kelly! I believe you have something of mine." Dr Animo jump off and grab the reward he wants, "I like to thank the committee for this honour."

Ben and Gwen arrive with the 'borrowed' bikes. Just then, Ben see a golden card he being after.

"I struck Sumo Slammer gold." Ben whispered.

"Somebody help me!" Dr Kelly yelled as he being hold by T-Rex's mouth.

Gwen is already heading to the the oversize king. Ben look at his running cousin then in danger man then his prize target.

"Oh man! This 'hero' stuff an't easy." Ben said.

With that, Ben went after his partner while the gold card got crush by the rocks.

Manage to catch up with his partner, Ben and Gwen activated the watches. After finding thier alien, they slam on the watches and they were engulfed in a flash of pink light.

Gwen grow bigger till she's 12 feet tall and become a dinosaur like creature. She have finger-like nails with four fingers, a long dinosaur-like tail and have five spikes on her head; two each sides and one on her head. She wears a blue loincloth with dark blue spots and bones bracelets. Her new body has a bright red skin with a dark tan underbelly from the neck down and pink eyes. The Cat symbol watch mark is on her left shoulder. Gwen has become Humungousaur.

Ben grow till he seventy two feet tall, a segmented purple and gray body, and a head resembling the skull of a Tyrannosaurus or a Carnotaurus with a horn on his forehead. It had four theropod legs, and six small arms with two clawed fingers on them. It's tail had a red tip, and four red spikes at the end like those of a stegosaurus. Around his neck, is black collar with red spikes with a watch like dial on it. Ben has become Centizilla Rex.

Giant T-Rex throw Dr Kelly and about to eat him when a bigger and heavier tail slam it. Humungousaur grab Dr Kelly and lower him to the ground which Dr Kelly run off.

"What are you things?!" Dr Animo asked in surprise and shock.

"I'm Centizilla Rex and this is my partner; Humungousaur. And you are about to become lunch." Centizilla Rex said.

"Go, my pet! Show them who's king of all dinosaurs!" Dr Animo said.

The giant T-Rex roars as it charge. Centizilla Rex charge as well. Then they heatbutt on each other. Centizilla Rex then grab the T-Rex and shake it like a rag-doll for the while before he suddenly spit it out of his mouth!

"Yack! That taste like gym socks!." Centizilla Rex said as wipe his tongue with his at least, four of six arms.

As the T-Rex got up, Humungousaur grab it's tail and spin around for the while before she release it right to the wall, causing Dr Animo to drop his reward, smashing it to bits.

"NO!" Dr Animo yelled in rage before suddenly, a web got to his helmet and the helmet as been pull off from his head, "MY TRANSMODULATOR!"

"Hey, partner. Care to do the honors?" Centizilla Rex asked as he swing the helmet to his cousin who grab it.

"Gladly!" Humungousaur said as she slam the helmet to the ground, HARD!

The oversize T-Rex then shrink back to normal size and back to fossil before it collapse under Dr Animo's weight.

(Meanwhile)

Max, Verdona, Martha and stone Kevin move backwards from the Mutant Cockatiel. Suddenly, the Mutant Cockatiel return back to normal and land nicely on Martha's arm.

"Suppose we should take you back to the pet department." Martha said.

(Morning at Kelly Industries)

The Tennysons and Levins watch as the police drag Dr Animo to one of the police cars.

"Let me go! I deserve that reward! I WANT IT!" Dr Animo then place inside the car.

"Sounds familiar yet?" Gwen asked to her cousin with the smile.

"...Yeah. it does." Ben said.

(A while later)

"Well, I diddn't get it, but at least we have a good souvenir from Dr Animo." Ben said as he place the remining of Dr Animo's transmodulator inside the box, "Plus, I guess saving the world from Dr Animo is our own reward."

"And it's all thanks to your ways of thinking that Gwen have more time to save me." Martha said.

"I hate to say this, but Mrs Levin is right. Good thinking. Maybe you make a great leader... But I'm second in command!" Gwen said.

"Fine by me." Kevin said, not in the mood to fight for the leader thing.

"Me too. Well, I guess I'll get that golden Sumo Slammers card someday." Ben said.

"OH! That's reminds me!" Verdona got up from the passenger seat and made her way to Ben whie dig through her pocket, "I found this in my Sumo Slammers cereal just before I went to pick you up from school and I know how much you love these." Verdona then show Ben a golden card.

"No way! That's Golden Sumo Slammers card!" Ben took the card then he hug his grandmother. "Thanks Grandma."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Verdona said returning the hug.

(And done! That was a very, very long chapter. I hope you like it.

Next time...

A creature of the lake rise to attack.

Ben and Gwen stops both evil men and mad creature.

What is that creature? Can Ben, Gwen and Kevin stop it? Stay tune and find out! See you all soon!) 


End file.
